Paige Winterbourne
Paige Katherine Winterbourne is a witch who is introduced in ''Stolen'' and has two subsequent books where she is the narrator or protagonist. The main books which feature Paige are ''Dime Store Magic'' and ''Industrial Magic''. Once part of the North American Coven, she now works with her husband Lucas Cortez as a private investigator. Paige is a member of the Interracial Council, representing witches. In Stolen she became the coven leader after her mother Ruth Winterbourne was kidnapped and finally murdered. In Dime Store Magic she is the Coven Leader for a short time. Appearance "She wasn't very tall. more than a half-foot shorter then my five-ten." "Long curly brown hair, regular features, and green eyes- the type of woman most often described as 'cute,'." "...the kind of figure men love and women hate, the full curves so maligned in a world of Jenny Craig and Slim-Fast." ::::::::::::::::::::~''Elena Michaels, [[Stolen|''Stolen]] Ambitions Paige's main ambition is to help witches. Paige's first ambition was to become Coven leader and change the coven system to be able to help and guide young witches and to strengthen witches by finding stronger more powerful witch magic. Later, when her Coven deserts her due to her breaking the rule of not speaking with sorcerers, Paige tries to form a new coven with the same ideals. However, her plans do not work out, as the witches are distrustful of Lucas and Savannah. Paige currently has two major ambitions; her Sabrina School, which she uses to help young non-coven witches by teaching them to use their powers and she and Lucas-run Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations. Family Ruth Winterbourne Paige was brought up in the "normal" witch way by her mother Ruth Winterbourne. Paige masqueraded as her mothers Niece, so as to avoid discrimination by the human community. Ruth used magic to help her to fall pregnant with Paige when she was in her 50's. Before this Ruth had been occupied by "coven matters" as she had taken the mantle of Coven Leader. In Stolen Paige's mother is murdered by the Volo Half-Demon, Leah O'Donnell. Ruth entrusts Savannah to Paige's care. Savannah Levine Entrusted to Paige's care in ''Stolen'' when she is 12 years old, Savannah is Paige's ward, fostered by Paige because of Paige's ideal of serving her fellow witch and her need to help others in distress. Savannah is Eve Levine and Kristof Nast's daughter, the latter of which tries to take Savannah from Paige in ''Dime Store Magic''. Savannah continuously rebels and causes trouble for Paige, but both are seen to commit strongly to the other. Savannah is seen to like and respect Elena Michaels and Jaime Vegas more then Paige, but it is assumed that this is because Paige is acting in a parental and thus authoritative role over Savannah. In [[Personal Demon |''Personal Demon ]]Savannah is 18 years old and is helping Paige as her secretary. In [[Waking the Witch|''Waking The Witch]] Paige leaves a now 21 year old Savannah in charge of the business while she and Lucas are on vacation to Hawaii. Lucas Cortez Paige's husband, they were married in the short story "Wedding Bell Hell". Lucas Cortez is the youngest son of Benicio Cortez head of the Cortez Cabal, of which Lucas has been named heir. Lucas first met Paige in Dime Store Magic when he offers himself as her lawyer, though adamantly refusing to begin with Paige latter accepts persuaded by his help and later, support when dealing with the coven. Lucas and Paige date throughout Industrial Magic and later co-found and operate their private investigation's office in Portland. Lucas serves on the interracial council as the sorcerer representative. Other *'Benicio Cortez': Paige's Father-in-law, after her marriage to Lucas. Seems to approve of Paige, and to like her throughly. Lucas's Father. *'Maria Valdes': Paige's Mother-in-law, after marriage to Lucas. Lucas's mother. *'Carlos, William, Hector Cortez': Paige's brothers-in-law, after her marriage to Lucas. Never approved of by Lucas' brothers because she is a witch, Paige often gets abused by them because of their dislike of Lucas. Hector and William Cortez are deceased as of Personal Demons. Character interaction Elena Michaels/Danvers Although Elena did not like Paige in Stolen she is seen as one of Elena's few close friends. Elena is incredibly affectionate toward Paige, their friendship climaxing when Elena names her daughter using Paige's middle name. Elena is seen to offer support to Paige in Dime Store Magic when Paige is headlined in the news and later searches for her when Paige "dies" in Industrial Magic. In passing it is revealed that Elena and Paige phone each other often and also subsequently visit one-another. Elena serves on the interracial council along with Jeremy Danvers as the werewolf representatives. Clayton Danvers Clayton shows a continued dislike for Paige during the series, this is due to several reasons. In Stolen Paige is "bossy" and "nosy" and is apparently disrespectful to Jeremy Danvers, later Paige becomes Elena's closest friend taking up some of Elena's attention and affections. Clayton does protect Paige from Hector Cortez in Industrial Magic, but it is unknown if this was because Clayton has developed a liking for Paige or if he does it to make and keep Elena happy. Cassandra Ducharme Cassandra does not like Paige at the beginning due to Paige's close friendship with Elena, and believing that Paige is pushing Elena away from her. Cassandra eventually comes to respect Paige and compliments her several times during Industrial Magic. Cassandra serves on the interracial council along with Aaron Darnell as the vampire representative. Jaime Vegas Paige finds Jaime very odd when they first meet, and the two get off to a strange start. Jaime and Paige meet because of the case Paige is pursuing in Industrial Magic. It is revealed that Jaime knows Lucas, but the reason for this is not disclosed. Paige and Jaime become closer after Natasha begins to haunt Jaime. Jaime also visits Paige in No Humans Involved, their relationship, although friendly, is more professional in nature then Elena's and Paige's. Jaime serves on the interracial council as the necromancer representative. Eve Levine When Paige was young Eve used to babysit her for Ruth. In Haunted Eve mentions buying overalls for Paige when she was three, and in Industrial Magic Eve reveals that she used to sing to Paige and used to be her favorite babysitter. Paige raised Eve's daughter Savannah in her teen years. Eve bargains with the Fates to save Lucas' life so that Paige will go back and care for her daughter. "Im still proud of you." She leaned over, kissed my forehead, and whispered, "Have a good life, Paige. You deserve it." ::::::::::::::::::::~''Eve Levine,'' Industrial Magic Otherworld Series The Case of the Half-Demon Spy An adventure from Paige and Adam's childhood. Stolen She becomes the Leader of the Coven, and takes her mothers place as a delegate on the Interracial Council Dime Store Magic Fights for continued guardianship of Savannah Levine with Kristof Nast, with Lucas Cortez as her lawyer. Her and Lucas begin dating in this book. Industrial Magic She investigates a murder case with Lucas, for Benicio. Wedding Bell Hell Paige and Lucas' wedding. Haunted She is mentioned by Eve many times and is seen when the Nix goes to kill Savannah. The Case of El Chupacabra Paige and Lucas pursue a murderer who may be a vampire. Broken Elena names her daughter after Paige's middle name after Paige helps her give birth over the phone. No Humans Involved Is mentioned Personal Demon Is mentioned Frostbitten She was mentioned only once. Waking the Witch Is on vacation in Hawaii and left Savannah in charge of Cortez/Winterbourne Investigations. Paige also calls when Savannah is investigatng, but Adam told them she was "just doing leg work for me" so they believe nothing wrong. Bitten (TV Series) In August 2014 it was announced that Tommie Amber Pirie would portray Paige in season 2 Not afraid to speak her mind, Paige is a sensuous, tempestuous spitfire, and an integral member of the Boston Coven. Paige’s best skill is channeling other witches, working as a conduit for them to communicate across distances. Sheltered within the rules of The Coven, like all witches, she occasionally seeks out men but considers them to be disposable playthings. Because of this credo, Paige is somewhat guarded in matters of the heart, so when she meets Nick, she’s well out of her element. Category:Witch Category:Otherworld Character Category:Main Characters Category:Living Character